Elizabeth Gillies
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Haworth, New Jersey USA |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Pop rock, pop, teen pop, bubblegum pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Actress, singer, dancer |Row 6 title = Instrument(s) |Row 6 info = Guitar, vocals |Row 7 title = Years active |Row 7 info = 1995–present |Row 8 title = Label |Row 8 info = Nickelodeon Records |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Victoria Justice, Matt Bennett, Daniella Monet, Leon Thomas III, Ariana Grande, Avan Jogia}} Elizabeth Egan "Liz" Gillies (born July 26, 1993) is an American actress, singer, and dancer. She is best known for her part in Broadway's (ended) 13 as Lucy, of which her Victorious co-star, Ariana Grande, was also a part. She currently stars as Jade West on Victorious and voices Daphne on Nickelodeon's Winx Club. Biography Early life During her middle school years, Elizabeth Gillies attended Haworth Public School in her hometown of Haworth, New Jersey. Rohan, Virginia. "TV Mean Girl: Haworth's Elizabeth Gillies talks iParty with Victorious",(201) magazine, June 7, 2011. Accessed July 28, 2011. "Elizabeth Gillies is not a diva. She just plays one on TV. The Haworth teen is nothing but charming as she chats on the phone about Jade, the gifted character with attitude she plays on Nickelodeon’s Victorious.... Although Victorious shoots in Hollywood, whenever possible, she is back home in Haworth. 'We refuse to move. I’m an East Coast person,' says Gillies, who does her studies online. 'Right now, I’m taking some time, I’m finishing up school, chilling with my family.'" Career Gillies got roles in The Black Donnellys and Locker 514 which jump-started her career. She was cast in Harold as a supporting character. In summer 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, 13. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have an all teen cast. She received the two big numbers "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True" along with smaller parts in other songs, such as the title song, "Hey Kendra" and "Getting Ready". 13 was a huge success until its closing in January. She starred in The Clique as Shelby Wexler. On January 4, 2009 13 closed. Elizabeth currently stars in Victorious in which she plays Jade West, a main character as well as the antagonist to Victoria Justice's character. She plays the role of Beck Oliver's (Avan Jogia) girlfriend. Jade is very possessive of Beck. She is normally rude and uncaring to many of the high school students. In the Victorious TV movie "Victorious: Freak the Freak Out" she and co-star Ariana Grande sang a duet with a song called "Give It Up". Their duet was set to release on iTunes in early December, but never did. However "Give It Up" is on the Victorious soundtrack. She has also made an appearance at the Scream Awards on Spike TV in 2010. Gillies has a YouTube account called LizGilliesOfficial, where she uploads covers of popular songs including: "Wild Horses" by The Rolling Stones and "Jealous Guy" by John Lennon. Filmography Music video Discography *Victorious (soundtrack): **Give it Up (w/ Ariana Grande) **I Want You Back (w/ the Victorious Cast) **Leave It All to Shine (Single) - (w/ the iCarly & Victorious Casts) Singles *One and Only *Father and Son Broadway theatre * 2008: 13 as Lucy original cast Commercials/Voiceovers *Bubblicious *Iz by Zizzle *Wassup *Virgin Mobile *Verizon FIOS *Gardasil *Huntington Learning Centers *Teen Choice Awards External links * * *Elizabeth Gillies on Facebook *Elizabeth Gillies on Tumblr Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:Live Actress